


Conversations and Thoughts

by cassikat



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassikat/pseuds/cassikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One telepathic conversation leads to some disturbing discoveries, and one big shocker that Donna's eventually going to take out on that mad alien.  Or both of them, depending.  AU from Journey's End.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is wholly telepathic conversations between the two Doctors, with the original in italics, and the Duplicate in underlined italics.
> 
> Originally a one-shot, I decided to put both Conversations and 'Thoughts of a Supertemp' together now that I'm archiving here as well. It's neater that way.
> 
> Concept referred to in the second conversation isn't original, a lot of people have played with it.

_ You're thinking on how to punish me, aren't you? _

_You committed genocide. Are you saying you DON'T deserve to be punished?_

_ I saved the universe. That Dalek Empire, even without the Reality Bomb, was big enough to rip the universe to shreds. _

_Don't. Don't you dare._

_ I am you, after all. Your memories, your personality. Your same determination to save the universe no matter the personal cost. I'm also part-Donna, and if she hadn't been in shock at the moment, she would have helped me. Just like she helped you in Pompeii. _

_I warned you. Leave Donna out of this - it's between you and me!_

_ I can't leave Donna out of it - I'm part her! Half my DNA came from her, that's why I'm half-human! _

_You need someone to settle you down. Help you be a better man._

_ Oh don't. Don't you DARE! Don't even THINK about leaving me with Rose! _

_Why not? She helped me after the Time War. You've my memories, you should remember that. And how I feel about her._

_ You mean 'felt' about her. Go on, prove me wrong. Pull her aside and tell her you love her. _

_...I..._

_ You can't, can you? You can't even think the words, and I know why. Because you DON'T love her anymore. You love Donna. _

_Don't. Stop, just stop._

_ You love Donna, and you're only fond of Rose. Now think. I have your current emotions - very fond of Rose, although my tolerance is diminishing by the second thanks to some thinking I've been doing. And you're going to just dump me with a girl who never grew up, never even tried to move on. No, she just obsessively continued to try and get back to you. That's not love on her part, even if she thinks it is. It's possessiveness and jealousy. And thanks to my Donna-part, I can't live with that. Think a minute. What would Donna do to Rose, if they were stuck together and Rose started pouting and wouldn't stop? _

_...she'd slap her. And so would you, and you're stronger._

_ Yeah. I might end up hurting her badly. And...I'm still just fond enough of her to not want to do that. Even if I -have- started thinking that, with her obsession, she's been universe-jumping longer than she claimed. _

_WHAT?_

_ Think about it. Think about how sly she looked when she said 'it suddenly started working'. She wasn't being totally honest...well, I don't think she was. It's been a long time since she tried to lie to us...well, to you. But...well, the part of me that is Donna - you know, that wonderful human instinct? It says to double-check - that we have to be sure that she wasn't hopping long before that. Because if she was...well, you know what that cannon did to the walls between universes. _

_It cracked them...and eventually the walls would shatter like glass._

_ Exactly. Now, how can I live with a woman I suspect of potentially destroying several universes in her obsession? _

_You can't. And...I couldn't either. All right - I won't dump you on Rose. Ideas on how to find out exactly what she did?_

_ Simple enough, and if you weren't reeling - and I'm sorry for shaking your view of Rose, by the way - you'd have thought of it too. Just collect those dimensional jumpers and use them to home in on the cannon. Should be a computer there we can hack and find out what we need to know. _

_Good plan. And...thank you._

_ You're thanking yourself, you know. _

_Hah! Half me, half Donna, you said so yourself. I should leave you with Martha and Jack, let you figure out who you really are._

_ Not Jack! He'd flirt with me - and he smells wrong! _

_Nahh, really? Maybe I -should- leave you with him as your punishment then, since you dislike the thought so much._

_ You better not. Not until we understand the nature of the Human-Time Lord metacrisis a bit better. There's never been one, and the accepted theory is that's because there CAN'T be one. _

_Oh. Oh no - oh, Donna...what have I done?_

_ Obviously the theory is wrong, a bit - look at me. But we won't let her die. We'll fix it...somehow. As soon as we understand it. Meanwhile, Earth's back in place, and we need to start getting people home. _

_Yeah. We'll do that. And we'll figure out what Rose was actually doing._

_ Thanks. I won't be able to rest easy until that horrible suspicion is proved one way or the other. _

* * *

_...I still can't understand it. How could she be so STUPID as to ignore all the damage she was doing?_

_ Obsession and jealousy can make anyone blind. And with her so self-centred to begin with...well, what she wanted, she went after without caring about the consequences. _

_Pearls of wisdom from your Donna side?_

_ More like integrating your more than a millennia of experience with Donna's innate knowledge of humanity, but yeah. Come on, we've...well, you've known a lot of people like that. Remember the Rani and how obsessed she was? _

_Yes, of course I do. But she changed during the War...oh now what is this?_

_ I was thinking about the way she was before the War. What's what...oh bugger, that's not good. Not good at all. _

_No, it's not. Cracks in time as well as in the walls between universes...blimey, that's going to take a long time to fix._

_ Yeah, tell me about it. At least now we know how Caan got into the Time War to rescue Davros though. _

_At least that one sealed itself back up - it's just the rest we're going to have to work on._

_ A bit later though. We still have to build something to drain the excess energy from Donna so she won't burn until that baby's old enough to take the Time Lord mind from her. _

_Well, that second heart had to go somewhere, didn't it? Good thing she accepted taking a lie-down to think about it in the med-bay so we can keep monitoring her, instead of in her room. You go keep an eye on things there, I'll deal with the creating._

_ First part of my punishment, huh? Let Donna yell at me for her being pregnant with my infant twin? _

_If you want to look at it like that, yeah. Go on, get it over with._

_ Yeah, yeah, I'm going...Dad. Maybe I can get her to name me, since I've sort of started thinking of myself as someone other than you. _

_Out! Out you cheeky bugger!_


	2. Thoughts of a Supertemp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first published 'Conversations' on FFN, tardis_mole wondered when the whole pregnancy thing was discovered, as it was rather an unexpected bombshell. So then I wrote 'Thoughts of a Supertemp', which covers that episode as well as Donna's thoughts on the matter.
> 
> Warning for rambles, but it is Donna thinking. :)

(Aka - Pregnant? And I didn't even get any sex out of it?)

* * *

Pregnant. I'm gonna kill those skinny boys, I really really am. Seriously. Slap'em to death. Or just tell Mum and let her do the deed.

Well, maybe not Mum. Can just hear me trying to explain it all now. 'Mum, we saved the universe, but because Martian boy here is an alien, weirdness happened and I'm up the duff. No, we _didn't_ have any sex, it was just alien weirdness. No, I don't think I'm the Virgin Mary, I'm not a bloody virgin! Blimey, give it a rest already!' Yeah. I _don't_ think.

And if that wasn't enough, I can't even begin to figure out how to explain the Duplicate Doctor. And he's half-me...does that make him my son? Blimey, as if being up the duff wasn't bad enough, I apparently have an adult son! Instant son, just add a hand and regeneration energy and one supertemp to spark it off. Enough to make my head hurt, even with a Time Lord mind. Cos I know what's gonna happen, and I don't think those skinny boys can stop it...right. Stop thinking about that, they'll figure something out. I hope.

And at least I got to see the Doctor's face when he found it out. Accidentally bleeped me instead of the computer while I was hacking into it. Then he bleeped me again, and I almost told him off for it when he got pale and fainted. Fortunately the Duplicate caught him before he hit his head, or he wouldn't have woken up a few minutes later, bleeped me yet again and then told me I was pregnant with his Duplicate's unborn twin. Blimey, I needed the hug he gave me then - I think I was reeling with the news. And then the daft git had to go and kiss me. I almost slapped him for that...except he was so very happy and I couldn't take that away from him. And another hug didn't hurt a bit.

Course Rose had to start in on demanding to know what we were doing and what shocked the Doctor. Her face was a picture too, especially when me and the Duplicate - and I definitely have to give him a name sharpish before I degrade - found out that she'd been jumping for over two years before the stars started going out. Yeah, both skinny boys yelled at her for that. Took it turn and turn about, they did, and if we hadn't had to leave so we could get back to our universe, they'd probably _still_ be trying to get her to understand what she did. Calling all those other universes imaginary, the nerve of her!

And I can't really slap the Doctor for accidentally getting me pregnant until he gets over feeling betrayed by that. He told her to go be magnificent...well, s'pose she did. A magnificent probable destroyer to who knows how many universes. Magnificently hard-headed, self-centred, daft little bint. And here I was so happy for the Doctor that she came back - how _could_ she take everything she ever learned from him and do all the wrong things with it? I should've slapped her, but I was still sort of reeling from finding out I was pregnant with the Duplicate's other heart...infant twin? Well, a baby.

One of the two things I wanted most in the world - well, besides travelling with the Doctor for the rest of my life - and now that I've got it...well what do I do now? And seriously, what sort of father is the Doctor going to be? Not like I could shut him out and keep him away from his own kid...not unless I wanted to be a total cow about things. And I couldn't do that to him, even if I am furious right now. Not when he was so happy under that shock.

And what sort of mum am I going to be to this half alien baby? Never could settle on any one job, and other than the copy of the Doctor's mind I've temporarily got, what good am I in the brains department? And just look at what an example I've got for motherhood...yeah, I _know_ Mum cares, but it was bloody hard growing up under all that nagging. And I don't want this baby to resent his mum.

And I didn't even get any sex before getting pregnant! Not that the Doctor's exactly my type...although he did prove he's stronger than he looks, so maybe I wouldn't squish him. Still too skinny though, _and_ he's my best mate, and sex would probably mess that up, if either of us was even interested. Even if he _did_ use his alien weirdness to get me up the duff, there's this part of me that says I'm missing out on part of the experience.

Too late to worry about that now, I s'pose. Still, I sort of wish that, if I had to be pregnant with a half-alien baby, that we could've done it the normal way. Might have found out if he could use his tongue for other things besides tasting anything weird we come across.

And here comes the Duplicate. May as well see if he likes the name Andrew Benjamin. Bit of a double joke there - Andrew, cos it can shorten to Andy, so that represents the hand he used to be, and Benjamin, meaning 'son of the right hand'. He's part me, he should get it.


End file.
